The invention relates to a can of a drive motor for a pump assembly, as well as to a method for the manufacture of such a can. Such a pump assembly may for example be a heating circulation pump assembly.
The drive motors of such pump assemblies are designed as wet-runners, wherein a can is arranged between the stator space and the rotor space, and this separates the fluid filled rotor space from the dry stator space. Until now, such cans have mostly been manufactured of metal. This however has the disadvantage that they compromise the magnetic field between the stator and the rotor. For this reason, it is preferable to apply electrically non-conducting cans, for example cans of plastic. With the cans of plastic however, there exists the problem of ensuring the desired pressure strength, given larger pump pressures. For this, the can must have a certain minimum thickness. However, the distance between the rotor and the stator increases with an increasing thickness of the can in the radial direction, whereby the efficiency of the drive motor is worsened.